


I’m Bisexual and I’m Not Attracted to You (Bi Visibility Day)

by totallyrandom



Series: LGBTQ Days [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Jackson Whittemore is a narcissistic asshole, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Oblivious Stiles, Sexual Harassment, Stiles is 18, bi pride, bi visibility day, bisexual visibility day, brief mention of unwanted sexual touching, i miss danny, people are hot for stiles's bod and are kind of gross about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has some news for Jackson “I’m everyone’s type” Whittemore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Bisexual and I’m Not Attracted to You (Bi Visibility Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Visibility Day is September 23: [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celebrate_Bisexuality_Day]()
> 
> Please read all the tags. This isn't really noncon but, yeah, read the tags, ok?

Stiles isn’t really particular when it comes to potential sex partners. But, to his continuing dismay, he has none. At all. Even those without werewolf noses know that Stiles is perpetually frustrated. It’s a running joke that Scott is only Stiles’s _second_ -best friend--after Stiles’s own hand. 

Stiles is aware of this reputation, and he is _not_ amused. Ok, he’s _a little_ amused. It totally sounds like something he would say. But, the thing is: he’s really fucking tired of getting crowded against lockers by total creeps who want to fix the problem for him. Tired of young women shoving their chests in his face and guys trying to rub their leg up on his crotch. It’s the wooooooorst. 

Stiles has standards, ok? Sure, they’re _minimal_. But they’re _not nonexistent_! Like, seriously, his criteria are: know his name or at least care enough to ask, care about consent, and … well, ok, that’s about it. Sure there are people he’s more _immediately_ attracted to than others--smart, bossy, and a bit terrifying usually jump people to the beginning of the line--but it’s not hard to see attractive qualities in almost everyone, really. And Stiles is willing to work to find them. In bed. But so far the only ones interested are Bad Touch types. 

The most notable exception to Stiles’s rule is Jackson Whittemore. _Not being Jackson_ is definitely an additional criterion for his list. He’d say the rule is “don’t be a dick” but, hell, _Stiles_ is a dick, so … 

Jackson isn’t actually interested in Stiles, but that had obviously never stopped Stiles from being into someone, as Jackson well knows because of Lydia. God, Stiles owes Lydia _so many_ fucking apologies... Anyway, Jackson isn’t into Stiles, but it still drives him crazy that Stiles could not be less interested in him even if Jackson were still the kanima. But still Jackson tries to prove that he’s everyone’s type, regardless of what Stiles--or even Danny, his own best friend--might say. He keeps trying to force the issue by moving his lacrosse locker next to Stiles’s and then letting his towel “slip” when he changes, choosing to shower next to Stiles even where there are others open, finding the thinnest excuse to flex his muscles. Stiles can never decide if it’s a little hilarious or entirely pathetic. 

Sometimes he even feels sad for Jackson’s almost pathological need for every single person to lust after him. It’s like he can’t figure out how to get people to _like_ him, so he’s settled on making them _want_ him instead. And, really, that’s a little bit heartbreaking. These feelings of sympathy usually last right up until Jackson walks into the room and immediately says or does something stunningly douchey. So far he has a 100% success rate in killing any good will in Stiles’s heart.

Today Stiles is going to settle this bullshit for good, though. With Jackson and every other asshole at this school who thinks sexually frustrated Stiles is just ripe for the taking. It’s Stiles’s senior year, he doesn’t give a shit about his reputation, and he’s ready to prove a fucking point. 

He wears his best-fitting, Lydia-approved clothes and stops at the gas station for a quick caffeine fix. He’s sure he’s going to need it to get through the day. He’s proven right much sooner than expected when the cashier flirts shamelessly and caresses his hand while giving him change. She’s cute but maybe 28, which is definitely too old for an 18-year-old. Seriously, anyone who hits on a high school kid on his way to school--seriously, he has his school ID hanging around his neck!--is definitely on Stiles’s Hell No List. He’s almost starting to regret this experiment and it hasn’t even officially begun yet. 

He gets to school a little early and then spends more time than usual walking the halls, to garner maximum attention. He spends most of his time with his hand over his heart, as though he’s having a heart attack. Or he’s about to recite the pledge of allegiance. People give him odd looks but, well, that just makes it a pretty average day for him, really. 

He turns a corner and accidentally bumps into a football player. This is going to go one of two possible ways, neither of which Stiles will enjoy and both of which will involve unwanted bodily contact. Stiles grits his teeth and apologizes, moving to go around the wall of muscle in front of him. 

“Not so fast, Stilinski. I think I need a _nicer_ apology than that.” 

Stiles slides his hand off his heart and taps at his pin. It says everything he’s wanted to scream at these self-centered jerks for the last year or so. And now he’s doing it. Even if it lands him in the hospital.

“Happy Bisexual Visibility Day, asshole. I, Stiles Stilinski, am in fact bi. And there is _nothing_ about you that I find attractive. So BACK. OFF.” He slips away in the few seconds the guy is stunned silent. 

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _Why_ did he think this was going to be a good idea??? He leans against his locker for a minute, waiting for his pulse to settle. Scott runs up and grabs his shoulders. 

“You ok, dude? I could hear your heart racing from the parking lot.” 

Stiles has to laugh at the sheer earnest concern on his face. “Yeah, yeah. Just had my first run in of the day with an asshole jock and school hasn’t even started yet.” He groans and brushes his hands against the pin, catching Scott’s attention. 

Scott pouts. “Awww. Really, dude?” 

Stiles laughs and covers up the pin, “Don’t worry, bro. If you weren’t my bestie, I’d probably totally fall for your puppy-dog eyes and superhero complex, especially since you sprouted abs along with those bushy sideburns and pointy teeth.” 

“Awww. Thanks, dude.” He gives Stiles a huge hug, squeezing him tight until he gets distracted by Allison coming around the corner. He’s already in class before he remembers he wanted to ask Stiles _why_ he was wearing the pin. 

“Stiles. Hey. You ok? I saw you arguing with Brody earlier. Everything ok?” 

“Danny, you are the best. I have no idea how you put up with Jackson. He doesn’t deserve you. But I’m ok. I think I finally got my point across to Brody this time. But, hey, at least you don’t have to worry anymore about me asking you if gay guys find me attractive, right? That must be a relief.” Danny chuckles. “Um, sorry about that, by the way. I wasn’t trying to harass you or hit on you or anything. Sorry if it, um, came across that way? I just, um, really needed to know, back when I was trying to figure things out.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s no more annoying than anything else you do anyway.” He winks at Stiles before looking him up and down then swallowing audibly. 

“Gee, thanks, dude.” Stiles says flatly and moves away. 

He says hi to Maite, who smiles at him with a pretty blush across her cheeks. She stutters a hello as he passes. 

Jasen comes up behind him and throws an arm around his shoulders. “You going out to Jungle tonight or something? I thought they were closed tonight.” Stiles shakes his head distractedly as he looks for his other harassers, no idea what Jasen’s talking about. “Oh. Ok. … Well, I’ll catch you later, then, Stiles?” 

He makes a beeline for Susan, whom he had to block on _WoW_ * just last week when her character began flirting with his in increasingly descriptive ways that were decreasingly in-character and which he in no way reciprocated. She had been unfazed by his lack of response and just increased her barrage of fairly inventive but disturbing ideas that he hopes he’ll be able to forget _very soon_. 

Susan is standing next to Tariq, so Stiles walks up to say hi to him. “Hey, dude. Thanks for saving my ass last night. My mage was like three seconds from death. So glad you were there, man.” 

“… Yeah. Of … of course. It’s … what I’m there for. … Anytime.” He licks his lips and ducks his head with a small smile. 

Stiles turns away from him for a minute and drops his hand to position the pin directly in Susan’s line of sight with a grimace. He pointedly covers the pin before turning back to the rest of the group. “So, in case anyone doesn’t already know, it’s Bi Visibility Day. So, hello everyone. It’s nice to see you. I’m bisexual. If that’s something any of you would like to discuss, come see me after lacrosse.” He winks at them and walks away, thumping Tariq on the back because he’s having a sudden coughing fit. “Whoa. You ok?” He just looks at Stiles dazedly. “Yeah. Ok. Well, see ya later, Tar-man.”

Stiles continues down the hall alternatingly telling everyone he’s bisexual or shoving his pin in jerks’ faces. But he doesn’t get a chance to confront Jackson until they’re getting dressed after practice. 

“What the hell is that?” He points at Stiles’s chest.

“Oh shit. I can’t believe I forgot.”

“I figured,” Jackson smirks, running a hand down his own bare chest, leaving his thumb tucked into his towel, as though he might let it drop any moment. 

“No, I mean I forgot that I wore this today. _Especially for you_.” 

“Ha ha.”

“Jackson. I am _not_ joking. Today is Bi Visibility Day. I wore this pin to celebrate that _and_ to tell assholes like _you_ that I. am. not. interested. This is _not a fucking joke_. So put away your abs and stop showing off for me.” 

“ _Me_? Showing off for _you_? In your dreams, Stilinski.” 

“No, actually, _not_ in my dreams. If you ever appeared to me while I was asleep, it wouldn’t be a _dream_ , it’d be a _nightmare_. I don’t know how I can make it any more clear: You are a _narcissistic asshole_ and I find _nothing_ about you attractive. If I could, I’d issue a factory recall on you and see if they could give you a brain transplant. As-is, you are one of the _ugliest_ people I’ve ever met. I don’t want to be in the same room with you if I can help it, much less in bed.”

“Me thinks the virgin doth protest too much.” 

Danny finally intervenes. “Jackson! Lay off. He’s not lying. He said the same thing to Brody earlier. You do not want to be _Brody_. And maybe you can remember the million or so times I told you this before? You’re not my type either. Just fucking let it go, man.” 

Stiles lets out a relieved breath, covering the pin before patting Danny on the chest. “Thanks, dude.” Danny sees that Stiles has his hand over his heart again and starts laughing. 

“What’s so funny? … Danny, what’s so funny?” Jackson is gearing up to breathe fire. 

Danny just ignores him and gives Stiles elevator eyes again. “If you’re still wondering: yes. And in that outfit? _Hell yes_.” 

Stiles gasps and stares at his shoes, not knowing _at all_ how to deal with that compliment. He just smiles weakly and leaves, entirely overwhelmed. Danny thinks he’s attractive. _Danny thinks he’s attractive_. He’s breathing hard when he reaches the Jeep, the thought running through his mind over and over again: _Danny_ thinks he’s attractive. It’s … too much. Of all the shit he’s confronted today, and _after_ all the other shit he’s confronted today, _this_ is the most overwhelming. Danny is _gorgeous_ and talented and good and _snarky_ and … and … he thinks Stiles is attractive? How …? 

He has to get out of here. Somewhere he can get out of his own head before he passes out. He needs someone who can drag him back to earth. Someone who for sure does _not_ think Stiles is attractive. 

By the time he reaches the loft, Derek already has the door open and a concerned look on his face. 

“What is it? What’s wrong? Where’s Scott?” 

“What? Scott? No. It’s not … everything’s … there’s no danger, dude. I just need to … punch things or something.” 

“Punch things.” Stiles nods at him. “Or something.” 

“Yeah, dude.”

Derek moves out of the way, noticing Stiles’s pin as he slides past.

When Stiles turns back to him, Derek is frowning. It’s not out of the ordinary, but it’s weird that he’s frowning more _after_ hearing that there’s no danger.

“Oh, um, sorry? Am I … interrupting … something? I just … needed to … I dunno, be somewhere?” 

“It’s fine. You can come here anytime. Did you want to … talk. to me. about something.”

“Hell no. Don’t worry. I promise not to get my feelings all over you. You’re safe. We can just do violent things and not talk.” 

“It’s fine. If you do. If you … have something to tell me,” he says quietly, clenching his hands.

“Oh. Um. Ok? I … could. I mean, um, it’s all high school bullshit that would bore you to tears. But, yeah, if you wanna know … I just kinda told some people off today. Um, like seven people, maybe? Plus Jackson. But he’s not really people.” 

“Jackson. … Why? … Or you don’t have to talk more about it. It’s fine.” 

“Oh. Um … so … Ok. … Ok. So I’m bi? sexual. Bisexual. Me. I am. And people at school know. And they know I haven’t … um … yet. And, um, remember with the Darach and the whole killing virgins? And no one would help me out with that situation at the time even though I really needed someone to? So, anyway, yeah. That’s still a thing. And there are some people who, um, want to … make that not a problem anymore … for me. But kind of, um, aggressively? And they just think I would with just like _anyone_. Because what choice do I have, right? So they figure why would I say no or whatever, I guess? But it’s not like I’m in danger of becoming a human sacrifice anymore, so, you know, _no thank you_. And Jackson … Jackson is the _worst_. I mean, in every way. That’s like the truest thing I’ve ever said in my life, right? _Jackson is the worst_.” 

“ … Jackson. … _Jackson_? Jackson wants to have _sex_ with you?” 

Stiles lets out a bitter laugh and rolls his eyes. “No. Of course not. Jackson would never. But he refuses to believe that I wouldn’t either. Um, with him. Because _he’s the worst_. He doesn’t want me. But he wants me to want him anyway. And he won’t let it go. _None_ of them will let it go. That’s why I wore the pin. I just walked around pointing it at all the assholes who’ve been harassing me. Hoping they’ll leave me the fuck alone from now on.” 

“What about … everyone else?” 

“Everyone else?” 

“The ones you are. Attracted to.” 

“Oh, I just covered it up all day around everyone else. Like this.” He covers the pin with his hand for a brief second before dropping his hand to tap out a beat on his leg. 

Derek nods and seems to slump in on himself. He walks to the kitchen for a glass of water, which he gulps down all at once before refilling the glass. 

“So, yeah, I’m glad no one was absent today. I got to show it to everyone on my checklist. So I guess I don't need the pin anymore. I’m really glad I don’t have to do this again tomorrow or anything.” Stiles mumbles. He hears Derek choking in the kitchen. 

“You ok, dude?” 

“Fine. Is that all you wanted?” 

“All I wanted? I told you what I wanted.”

“Yeah. So … ?” 

Derek turns to look at him, misery etched on his face. “Right.” He hangs his head for a minute and then makes himself straighten up. “I’m sorry.” 

“Huh? Oh. No punching things then? Bummer. Ok. I’ll just … go home then?”

“No. I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, ok.” 

“NO. … Stiles … _I’m sorry_.” 

“… I feel like one of us is in an entirely different conversation?” 

“I’m sorry. For making you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to … bother … you.” 

“Bother me? Still not following.” 

“I didn’t know it bothered you. … I thought maybe … but you don’t. So … sorry.” 

“I know what all of those words mean, dude, but somehow none of that made any sense. Derek, I need you to fill in the blanks.”

Derek just looks at him, shame and sadness plain on his face. Stiles can’t resist. He’s pulled toward him. He can’t help it. He runs his thumbs down Derek’s frown lines, trying to smooth them out. Derek gasps and grabs his wrists for a second before realizing it and then dropping his hands quickly. 

“I don’t know why you’re apologizing, dude. But whatever is making you look like this, I’m sure you’re wrong. If it’s about me, no. Nothing about me should make you look like this. Ever.” 

Derek stares into his eyes, confused. He lets out a breath and swallows his pride. “I’m sorry. About flirting. With you. I didn’t know it bothered you.” 

Stiles drops his hands and doubles over laughing. “Oh, good one. You had me going there for a minute. I was really worried about you, dickhead! Flirting with me. Ha ha. But, um, thanks. For snapping me out of my bad mood. Much better now. _Much_ better. Hey, I’m starving. Want to grab a burger or something? I’m staaaaaaaaaarving.”

Derek looks at him intently. “Yes, Stiles. I would like to have dinner with you.” 

“ … Ok. That’s a strangely formal way of saying ‘yeah, let’s go eat.’”

“Oh. You didn’t … I thought … ” He just sighs. “Yeah, let’s go.”

“Fill. in. the. blanks. Derek. Because we’re clearly in different conversations. Again.”

He huffs. “Stiles, can I take you to dinner?”

“Oooooooh. You want to give me a ride in the Camaro? My Jeep’s already here, man, but I’ll never turn down a ride in that beautiful beast.”

“Stiles,” he growls. “Would you like to go to dinner. With me.”

“Oh, you want to pick the place? That’s fine. Pizza’s good too. Doesn’t have to be burgers. Oh, or Chinese? Or, really, who am I kidding? I’ll eat pretty much anything. Though, seriously, _fries_!”

Derek walks up to him and puts a hand on his neck. Steps up into his space. “Stiles. I’m asking you out to dinner. _I am asking you out_.”

“ … Oh. …. Huh. … Oh!”

“That’s not actually an _answer_. Stiles?”

“If you keep saying my name like that, looking at me like that … we might not make it out of the apartment. And, happy fun times. But also no food.”

“Really? Happy fun times?” He continues, quieter, “That would be ok, too.” He smiles but drops his hand and slips back to a safer distance. “But I was hoping we could just go out. On a date.”

“You want to _date_ me?” Derek nods. “And you want to _kiss_ me?” Derek nods again, more intently. “And … ?”

“Yes, Stiles. All of it.”

“Then I guess I better throw out this pin.” He rips it off. “I have a feeling you’ll make it clear to everyone that I am … unavailable.”

Derek smirks at him, clearly starting to think of all the ways he could mark Stiles when they get back from dinner.

 

***

 

“Hey dad, you’re still home? Why are you still home?”

“Traded shifts. You hungry?” 

“Nope,” he says with a cheshire grin. “I had a _dinner date_. With a _guy_. And it was aaaaaaaaaawesome.”

“Yeah? Sure _you_ weren’t the main course?” He pokes at a hickey below Stiles’s ear.

“What?!” He runs up to the bathroom to look. He huffs and mumbles to himself, “Well, I definitely won’t have any problems with people hitting on me at school _now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image credit: [biresource.net/store.shtml](http://www.biresource.net/store.shtml)
> 
> * _WoW_ is the online game _World of Warcraft_. [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_of_Warcraft](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_of_Warcraft)


End file.
